In recent years, with the development of face recognition technology, human face video conference, 3D human face animation and virtual technology, 3D human face modeling has received more and more attention from researchers. Among other things, the 3D human face shape modeling is one of the key techniques for the 3D human face modeling.
At present, a 3D human face reconstruction method is mostly to collect multiple human face images from multiple angles, or collect a frontal human face image to obtain a 3D human face image, and to perform 3D human face reconstruction based on the 3D human face image. However, in a real scene, a frontal human face image cannot be collected in most cases. For example, in the face recognition, it is probable to only collect a side human face image. In this case, a 3D human face cannot be constructed by means of the conventional 3D human face reconstruction method, or the effect of the constructed 3D human face is poor.